User talk:112.203.48.24
Your edit to the Just For Laughs Gags Danville page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, Refer to our pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 07:28, December 10, 2010 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Isabelle Listen here, dude. You are not allowed to use Isabelle; she's my character. If I see you touch her page again I'll call a sysop. [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 22:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki Welcome, 112.203.48.24! This is not an automated message! I'm a real person, with a real account, with a real series, too! Why haven't you signed up? You can rename pages (by moving them), add pictures and videos, and make blog posts! Now, people say that only registered contributors can make userpages, but IPs, like you, can, too! I used to be an IP. Technically, you have to be 13 (age determined by birthdate entered), but an admin (who, ironically, is away,) registered me, so I'm Roads! I could lie about the birthdate, but, as a Christian, I wouldn't do it. I went by Roads before, and signed all my work like this... ---****--- Roads I made a userpage, too. But when I got the account, I moved my user and talk pages to the account's ones. I went by a name, so you can, too. I'm Roads because, when I discovered the Wiki, I was a roadgeek, someone who likes roads. (I am now, but not as much as back then. Also, it was relatively recently.) You can go by a name, make a signature, and become known just like I did. I see you have a Looney Tunes related P&F series in the making. I'm working on a series, [[New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros,]] as well. Only, I've ran out of ideas, and I have a Ben 10 series on another Wiki to work on, so it's on a hiatus. Well, have fun on the Wiki, and note that there are other fanon Wikis out there, of other series. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!'') 00:44, December 21, 2010 (UTC)